Return of a Hero
Return of a Hero is the first episode of Chris 10: Omniverse Adventures. Story Chris as Stormado, completely redesigned is fighting Khyber in the forest. Khyber: Give it up, Otto. Even your Weatherian form can't save you. I am the hunter, and you are my prey. Stormado: Blah blah blah, I'm gonna beat you like always. Stormado shoots fire at Khyber, making him turn red hot. He opens up his third eye and shoots heat waves at him, making him run away. Then he reverts. Chris: That went well. Chris transforms into a completely redesigned Jetray and flies home. but a laser hits him, knocking him out of the sky. Jetray: Ow. What the heck was that? A large, purple, rocky crab-beetle with a rhino horn attacks him. Jetray recognizes the symbol on it's red neck brace. Jetray: The Nemetrix? Who... Khyber took the Nemetrix from Plumber base. I remember that day, the day I got the Matrix. Flashback In the Plumber base, Khyber is sneaking inside the base. Khyber: The Nemetrix is about to be mine. Chris: Give it up, Khyber. You'll never get the Nemetrix. Khyber: Oh but I will. Chris slaps the Alpha-Omegatrix down and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: It's just you and me. Khyber strikes Diamondhead with his rhino shoulder, knocking him down. Khyber: Any last words, Otto? End Scene Diamondhead: I got two words for you, Alpha Diamondhead! Diamondhead slaps the Alpha-Omegatrix and turns into Alpha Diamondhead, but it suddenly sparks and reverts him. The Alpha-Omegatrix falls off and disintegrates. Chris: NO! When he looks up, Khyber and the Nemetrix are gone. Azmuth then appears. Azmuth: Looks like you need a new watch. I've been working on the latest watch, behold the Matrix. Flashback End Jetray: He is the reason why I have the Matrix. I'm gonna kick his little butt. Jetray blasts the alien with a neuroshock beam, but it doesn't affect it. Jetray: C'mon, that isn't fair! The beetle alien strikes with its horn on Jetray, who disappeared. And the beetle alien reverts, revealing it to be Khyber.e me Khyber: It seems Otto has escaped. I can still track... Suddenly, he gets hit by a blue hand, knocking him down. The arm is actually Big Chill's, when he turned invisible. Big Chill: Nice try, Khyber. I hit you once, now freeze! Big Chill blasts frost on Khyber, making smoky frost appear. It went away, revealing a frozen Khyber, then he reverts. Chris: Booyah! Ooh, tonights WWE Smackdown, the 4 hour edition. I cannot wait. End Scene Chris is at the WWE stadium, right now The Miz is fighting Randy Orton. Chris: I can't believe it! I'm watching WWE Smackdown and I'm in front row. Randy Orton slams into the spot where Chris is sitting. Chris looks at him suprised, but all of a sudden, Randy's eyes start to glow red. Chris: What the heck? Why were his eyes red? I gotta find out, Matrix, give me Extermigator. Guy: SHHHHHH! Randy's about to perform the RKO. Chris: He already did and won. Guy: Aw crap. Referee: Kid with the weird watch, you a wrestler? Chris: Yeah. That time I defeated CM Punk. Referee: You are the Aftershock? Chris: Yep. 5 minutes later... Ring Announcer: This match is set for an Extreme Rules match. Up here, weighing 103lb. Give it up for... The Aftershock! (theme: Work hard, you better know it, work hard, you better see it or your done!) And his opponent, Rey Mysterio (a.k.a Kevin)! (bell rings) All of a sudden, Khyber as a terranchula like alien comes out of the LED board. Rey Mysterio: Now, Chris! Chris as a redesigned Bloxx pinces Terroranchula, who reverts and faints. Mysterio pulls off his mask, revealing it to be Kevin. Bloxx: Hephaestan neuro grip, nice try Khyber. Chris reverts back to himself. Kevin: Now, what was with the red eyes? Chris: Khyber was controlling them, Mike and Randy are friends. They would never try to knock each other out. Kevin: Okay. Chris: Now where did you put the real Rey Mysterio. Kevin: He gave me the 619 some I absorbed a pole and transformed my hand into a maloot then knocked him out, right now he's heading to St. Louis, Missouri. Chris: I got to get him back here, it's hero time! End Category:User Gone